Finally home
by dnEehT
Summary: Russia finds a certain someone uncosious in the snow


Disclaimer: I dont own, neither do i make profit out of this. Or any of my stories

Warnings: Strong words I suppose.

* * *

><p>I found her lying unconscious in the snow. Just lying there, broken and bleeding. She had scars all over her body, but she still seemed strangely innocent. I dont know what came over me, but I took her home. Nursed her injuries, but when she didnt wake up, I called a doctor. He told me she was in a coma. Years of abuse and malnourishment and hellish labour was also in the report. I dont know why I felt as if I wanted to rip the ones responsible apart. A red hot rage sweaping through me, even worse than when someone mentions America.<p>

I dont know why I felt the way I did. I had seen many war torn and abused children, teenagers and adults. But she elicted feelings in me I didnt know excisted.

I still continued to take care of her. Even if she didnt wake up, months went by and she was still in a coma. I went away only for a few short hours of work each day, refusing to leave her side for more then four or five hours at a time.

Months became a year. A year became two, and still I waited. Took care of her. Her scars had healed to the point you almost couldent see them, her body filled out with the meals she got, throught a tube or fed to her by his own hand.

* * *

><p>Ivan had been behaving strangely these past months, even America had noticed. And if you tried to talk to him after a meetin he would always start issuing his unnevering kolkolkol. All the countires were worried. Was he planning something? No. He was to mellow for that, even if mellow wasent the right word. Normally he had a short way to anger for even mentioning America, and many other things, now you could talk freely about him hand it would always pass Ivan by, unpunished. But if you tried to occupye his time, you got the beating of a lifetime.<p>

Trying to figure Ivan out had almost become a game as the months went by, no one found anything.

* * *

><p>Sitting by her bedside again, waiting for her to wake up. A hopless case some would say. But not Ivan. He was really a patient man when it came to something he wanted.<p>

A hitched breath, and his full attention was at the girl.

Her eyelid fluttered, as if to decide if she should wake or stay asleep. And when they opened Ivan could honestly say that he had never seen anything as beautiful. The eyes could not be described as jade, neither emeralds would do them justice. The depth in those soulful eyes made you just want to drown in them.

* * *

><p>Her eyes widened, and she fiered of a load of questions in english, I answered as good as i could. After the questions were answered she was calmer. Calm enough to ask about me. Calm enough to listen patiently and answere my questions, and tell me more about her self. She had only been sixsteen when I had found her in the snow. Apperantly her enemy had found it fun to banish her. Sending her here and there, into rocks and trees, I had to take several deep breaths so as not ta scare her.<p>

Time flew by and when a month had passed I helped her learn to walk once again. She had never been physikally strong, but now she was weak, oh so very weak, but the determined glint in her eyes just made it all the more hard to se her as weak.

* * *

><p>She was strong enough to walk around, go in the stairs, and help around in the house. When she really saw how big the house was, her eyes had widened and gotten an almost childish glint in them. What unnevered Ivan the most was the accompanying glint of mischief.<p>

And right he was. There was traps and pranks everywhere. They were funny. oh yes, she was a genious when it came down to it all. But she found the most subtile ways of displaying said genious.

And wouldent it be fun to se the other Nations faces as they fell for one of them? They were coming here for the next world conference, after all. A smirk made its way onto Ivans lips, oh yes, fun indeed!

* * *

><p>The first Ivan noticed about her, Selene, had been her pranks. She put up pranks when she was bored. He tried to get her to take interest in other things, and strangely he found quite a few. He knew she always enjoyed to cook, and when she found the piano in one of the rooms, she had started playing as if she had been doing it for years. In reality she had only had a few lessons with a neighbour. She had a heavenly voice as well, so Ivan practically begged her to sing and play for him when he had had a stressful day. Along with that, drawing seemed to be another passion of hers. He already had a dosen pictures framed and put up on the walls.<p>

She was truly a miracle. She had told him the full story of hers, and left nothing out. And in return he had done the same, she saw him no different than she had done before she told him. She just said that it would be silly to start treating him differently just because she now knew who he was. And to be honest, he was pleased. But still baffeled about how she could turn out to be souch an angel under the circumstances she had grown up. And he told her so. She just laughed, and said that, yes, it was a miracle.

* * *

><p>Just a month or so later, he realised that if she dissapered from his life, then he would never be the same again. Now that Ivan knew what he had been missing out on, he would never be able to live without it. He loved her.<p>

And he planned to tell her, tonight.

* * *

><p>The most wonderful thing of the whole night, was when she said: Yes.<p>

Ivan almost couldent believe that he would soon be getting married!

* * *

><p>The sound that greeted them when Ivan had opened the door baffeled them.<p>

_Your fingertips across my skin_

_The palm trees swaying in the wind images_

_You sang me spanish lullabies_

_The sweetest sadness in your eyes clever trick_

Who was it that played so beautifully?

And who was it that lived here other than Ivan?

_Well i'd never want to see you unhappy_

_I thought you'd want the same for me_

Those questioons and more ran rampant in heir heads, and Ivan just smiled. He loved confusing thme, and playing games with their heads!

_Goodbye my almost lover_

_Goodbye my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be'_

Just a few steps into the house and America had fell victim to one of the pranks layered around the whole manor. With a shout, America was turned upside down and spanked by the coat hanger. Ivans smile just grew.

_So long my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_Should've known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do_

Whent hey had finnaly gotten America down they all thought that it was the end of the surprises, so Ivan, not being able to pass up souch a wonderfull opportunity, just said: "Ah I had forgotten that was there, Im so used to these pranks and traps that I forget about them, You se my roommate, she have a sertain knack for them." And accompanying the sentence was an oh so innocent smile.

_So long my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_Should've known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do_

First reaction was suspiscion second was nervousness and third: Wait, HER?

"Yes, cant you hear it on her voice?" Ivans voice sonded suspiciously innocent and wondering.

_We walked along a crowded street_

_You took my hand and danced with me in the shade_

_And when you left you kissed my lips_

_You told me you would never ever forget these images no_

_Well i'd never want to see you unhappy_

_I thought you'd want the same for me_

_Goodbye my almost lover_

_Goodbye my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be'_

* * *

><p>I had the time of my life watching my comerades fall for various traps, all of them where to worried that I had something else, much worse, cooked up.<p>

At the conference room however, I had told Selene not to set up anything, so when we reached there I could not help but unwinding, even if just a little. Well then, back to business.

* * *

><p>By the time they were finished, several of them had screamed their throats raw, discussed and re-discussed several things, and generaly, coming nowhere, according to Ivan.<p>

He needed a break, it was dinnertime now anyways. So he, loudly, cleared his throat. Instantly gaining everybodys attention. Smiling Ivan said: It is almost dinnertime, so it would be best if we headed to the dining room.

No one wanting to anger the, now back to normal, russian man, rushed to where they knew the dinign room was. Several people falling for more traps. And even more once they caught the heady aroma coming from the kitchen.

Ivan chuckled. Selene had way to fun with them.

* * *

><p>Sitting down at a tabel is supposed to be easy, right?<p>

Well, no. Not in this case. I almost groan. Bickering and fighting over where to sitt and where not to sitt. Grrr.

Until a happy humming noice made it to their ears. A slightly more honest smile streatched my lips. Selene.

Coming through the door, with several plates of food on her arms and in her hands, she continues to hum while setting out the dishes and plates. And lastly she sets out my plate and sits dowwn next to me. Clearing my throat once again, even if everyone is still looking at me, or her, I introduce her: "As I promised, my roommate and soon to be wife, Selene Potter."

At the word: wife, almost everyone choked, whethere it be on something they drank or simply the air.

"Hello." She waved her hand at them with a small blush staining her cheeks, she was just to innocent.

* * *

><p>England apperantly, was the only one with a legitimate reason to be concerned. The others just, grudgingly, accepted her, and bid her welcome. Prussia, thought, Ivan would have to take care of him, flirting shamlessly with Selene as if she was just some random whore.<p>

His glare intesified, boring into Prussias back, over Englands shoulder.

wait what? what did he say?

He wanted Selene to go back, and take down that megolomaniac, and save the world whitch had tried to make her a weapon from birth, and when they understood that she wouldent let them run her life, discarded her. Threw her away like some broken toy.

She seemed to pick up on what England wanted of her, and said that she would take care of his dark lord problem when, if, he could make his people understand what wrong they had done and summarily punish them.

England seemed wary. He ought to be, Ivan thought. She would not let this go easily.

* * *

><p>First thing that happened once I got back to england was to get mobbed. Yes. Fan girlsboys. People who saw me as their saviour, The girl-who-lived the chosen one. And my former friends, Lupin and Black and the old coot. England and Russia at my back, I took a step forward and met the crowd with an icy glare. It also helped that my fiance had let out his killer aura. And add to that that the magical people must have recognised both Russia and England.

They backed away quickly after that. The old coot and the order of the flaming flamingo was waiting with smiles on their faces, and believed that I still saw them as I used to. Waiting with open arms, believing that I would be so happy to se them that I let myslef be swept away and pushed into a war they themselfs had started.

I sent a chilly glare at their general direction, and went stright by them, towards the minister of magic.

The man had paled and was fiddling with that discusting bowler hat. I smirked. "Minister." I began silkily. "It is a pleasure to meet you again, I expect that you know that I will be expecting a handsome reward and consolation once this is over." I smiled the very same smile my fiance so often used. And when the little man began to splutter, and the pink frog beside him began to try to lecture me, I just opened my eyes a sliver, and let loose all of the killing intent I could muster.

The answere was as I expected. An immediate yes.

* * *

><p>Bloody and weary, I sped through the halls of hogwarts towards my destination. The scaly head in my hand did little to slow me down.<p>

Slamming open the doors, and marching into the hall, full of students and teachers. All looking at me with wide eyes. Well up at the dias, I threw the self dubbed dark lords head onto the table.

Screams filled the air, but I heard and saw nothing more as I blacked out.

* * *

><p>Waking up was not pleasant. I knew the whole order of the flaming flamingo was there, and my fiance and England was not.<p>

I had fortunately sent a letter before I came upon Hogwarts grounds. They would be here soon.

Opening my eyes was not pleasant either. The old codgers smiling face as he informed me of my uppcoming wedding to Draco Malfoy.

I smirked, really who could pass up souch a perfect opportunity? Sertainly not I.

I spit in his face. Instantly everything quietened down. The old man seemed chocked. Once again I smirked and said: "Oh I dont think so you old meddler. Im already betrothed. And a kid on the way!"

And just as I finished my little tirade, the doors swung open, admitting my fiance and most of the other countries.

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore. For trying to control an old pureblood line, encouraging child abuse, Lying to court, and creating Voldemort, was sentenced to the dementors kiss after 15 years in askaban.<p>

Draco Malfoy. For paying cort members to lie to court, for being a death eater willingly, was sentenced to askaban for 10 years.

Ron Weasly. For raping several girls and then obliviating them, for lying to court, was sentenced to 6 years in askaban.

Molly Weasly. For stealing mony from a child and heir of a pureblood, for lying to court, was sentenced to 3 year in askaban.

* * *

><p>Happily humming to myself in the greenhouse my husband had made for me, I continued to tend to the patches of sunflowers and lillys. Thinking back to the years, I was happy things went as it went. Even if quite a few in the order who had wronged me got away with it. I was content.<p>

And for the record. My daughter was born two years ago, and are a real hell riser, and was discovered to be Moscow. I was as proud as any parent could be. And another thing I learend, was that if a human bonded with a nation, they tended to live just as long as the nation him/her self.

Well. My life was complet. One little hellion for my husband to take care of and menace no.2 and 3 on the way.

Living in russia together with my family. I was finally home.


End file.
